


Dancing in the Street

by purplecastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Dancing in the Street, M/M, Mods and Rockers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecastiel/pseuds/purplecastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the era of the Mods and Rockers, an unlikely friendship turns into something much more romantic when a Rocker named Dean Winchester turns up at a party hosted by a Mod, Castiel Novak. Was love, friendship and loyalty truly possible in a time where merely mingling between groups was frowned upon? Dancing in the Street is a story that shows the fortitude of love even when faced with unruly consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in the Street

**Author's Note:**

> The following situations and characters are a work of fiction. Any similarities to actual events and/or people are entirely coincidental. This story contains sensitive material (such as violence and homophobia) and is not intended to be offensive to any group of people. Inaccurate representation of groups is also unintentional and is not supposed to offend any groups of people.
> 
> Some terms you will come across that you may not know the meaning to:  
> Face: a (Mod) trend setter. They were very popular and were looked up to.  
> Number: they were more stylish than Tickets but were not the ultimate trend-setters like the Faces were  
> Ticket: the 'lowest' of Mods. They were not usually popular. A 'Third Class Ticket' was the worst.
> 
> (There will be a lot of slang)

“Oi! Put some music on will you?”  
“Yeah sure mate.”

The record player started blasting The Who so loud that the whole street could hear.

People try to put us d-d-down  
Just because we g-g-get around  
Things they do look awful c-c-cold  
Hope I die before I get old  
This is my generation  
This is my generation, baby

“Bloody Mods,” groaned the crowd of leather-clad Rockers who were riding past on their Harleys, “Keep your bloody music down, will ya?” one yelled while turning up the radio he had attached to his motor cycle.

“Sod off!” a Mod yelled out the window of the house. “Why don’t you do the same?”

“Nah, music to my ears mate…music to my ears…” they started to speed off down the street until one said, “eh, I think we can have a bit of fun here.” They stopped at the end of the street and turned around, heading back towards the house where the Mods were partying.

They rode their bikes over the freshly planted flowers in the front garden.

A dark-haired young man in a nice blue suit opened the door and saw what the Rockers had done to the garden. “Bloody hell…”

They smiled.

“What do you want, really?” He looked at all their faces. They weren’t that different from Mods, just the clothes… and the hair… and the music… What was he kidding? They were nothing like Mods. They were a completely different species.

A handsome young man with sandy brown hair stepped forward, looking past the Mod at the door and into the house where there were dozens of Mods dancing along to records of the songs Rockers despised. “Well for starters we’d like to…” he caught the eye of the Mod right in front of him and smiled a charming smile. “Well, we’d like to…” the Mod’s eyes had gone intensely blue. The handsome Rocker looked toward his friends and said, “Well, there’s nothing to see here. Off with you! I’ll take care of it.”

“Ugh…alright… come on boys, Dean’s got himself…” they rode off and called out “We’ll meet you at the café!”

“Right!” he yelled back. “Would you mind if we—I joined you?”

“Not at all. As long as you don’t cause a riot!” he smiled. The Rocker smiled back. “Come on in. Oh, and take off that jacket, that itself will cause a riot.”

“What’s wrong with my—“

“Just do it. Here.” He held out his hand, “Give it to me.”

The Rocker took off his leather jacket and handed it over.

“I’ve always been a fan of leather jackets,” the Mod admitted, “but as a Mod it’s either parkas or nothing… here, take mine I’ve got a spare.” The Mod walked up to the wardrobe nearby where he put the leather jacket, and took out a spare parka.

“How do you just have a spare parka?”

“Well, a mate of mine gave it to me saying it’s just in case I find a girl that I need to impress…heh…pretty pathetic, but hey, I got another parka.”

The Mod helped the Rocker put it on.

“And Blimey! Look at that…perfect! You’ll blend in just fine.”

“Never thought I’d wear one of these... I’m Dean.”

“I’m Cas.”

“Hmm… Cas… I would’ve thought that you’d’ve had some stupid nickname like Chalky or Ace Face.”

They sat down at the bottom of the stairs.

“Nah, and I’m not a Face, mind you. Faces are those blokes who go ‘round making trends… nah, not for me. You got any of those ‘ranks’ down in Rocker town?”

“Not really. Us Rockers are just one and the same. No need to differentiate what’s not there. No point. You just wear the right clothes, listen to the right music and you’re a Rocker.”

“Wow.” Cas replied. “By the way, you’re the first Rocker that I’ve properly met, that didn’t end up beating me up.” He laughed.

Dean jokingly put his fist up. “Nah, you’re alright.”

“You’re pretty ace too.”

A small brunette lady went up to Cas and said “You might wanna stay out of there. Oh, who’s your friend?”

“I’m from out of town.” Dean said.

“What’s happening, Meg?”

“Well Cas, two blokes are having a quarrel over a bird.”

Dean and Cas looked at her inquisitively. She looked at them both and said “Not me.”

Cas got up and walked into the other room where he spied two blokes having a heated argument. Dean went up behind him. “Don’t worry.” Cas said.

“Y’know this isn’t just a Mod thing.” He said as he stepped right between the two men. “Okay.” He said looking at them both, “You both like her? Cool. You can’t both have her. The only way you people will be able to settle this is a fight. But no good… Mod fights in someone else’s house! What kind of people are you? Get outside and fight-to-the-death there. Don’t get this great host involved.” He looked at Cas. The two arguing Mods went outside.

“And that is how you handle a situation.”

All the Mods cheered. They all loved Dean, a man they had never seen before, because he was different. He brought a Rocker side to things in the Mod world and it worked perfectly. He was everybody’s new favourite Mod… only he wasn’t a Mod. They all just thought he was a Face from out of town. Little did they know, he was a Rocker. Rockers…the people that all Mods despised… but in this one moment he was not hated. He was a Rocker and he was not hated. Not hated for who he was. Not hated for something he did. Not hated for something he never did. That was the rivalry between the groups: they hated each other, but only the image of each other, if they knew each other in any other way, they would know that they were the same and the hate would surely fade away and a love would grow in it’s place.


End file.
